The beginning of a new life
by katsndogs4ever
Summary: Isabelle Grayrose was kicked out of her parents house because they were scared of her gifts. She travels all the way to New York and gets adopted. While there she meets Adam Lightwood who was adopted by Alec and Magnus. She learns that she is a shadowhunter, but has the same gifts as Will Herondale. Will her gifts lead to kill her or will she live or will she fall in love with Adam
_**Prologue**_

Isabelle tossed and turned in her bed. _Another stupid nightmare!_ she thought. It was the twentieth this whole month. This time it was about of when she had gotten kicked out of her parents, forced to leave. Isabelle remembers it like yesterday, although it wasn't yesterday, for yesterday she vividly remembers finally remembering the notes for a violin.

The day that she was told to leave her parents was a whole lot of yelling.

Her mom walked into her room, followed by her father. Isabelle's mom sat on the bed. Her dad stood tall with a suitcase in hand.

"What's going on, mom?" she asked. A tear fell from the corner of her mother's eye.

"I'm sorry that I have to tell you this, but…" Her mother started crying and ran out of the room and past her father.

"I am sorry." is all that he said. He laid the suitcase on the bed while saying "This is for you. If you open it up you will find a letter in there for you. It will tell you what you will need to take with you and pack." at this a tear escaped from the corner of Isabelle's eye. She knew it would fall eventually fall for she had felt the burning of tears for about four minutes. Isabelle's father moved to comfort her but Isabelle refused.

"Out." she said while trying to fight of the tears that were going to fall any second now.

He finally left and closed the door. Isabelle slid down the side of the wall and let the tears come. Slowly she stood up still crying and went to the suitcase. Inside there was a letter, as promised. It read:

 **Dear Isabelle, I knew you would have a hard time packing so I**

 **wrote you this to help you:**

 **6 shirts, 6 pairs of pants, 6 pairs of underwear, 6 pairs of socks,**

 **6 tank tops, 6 jackets, 1 blanket, 3 pairs of shoes (Tennis shoes preferably)**

 **don't forget a book, and don't forget your allowance for I added a 200 for**

 **you. Now you have a total of 400.**

 **Love Dad.  
**

 _Yeah right._ She thought. Then the voices in her head went off saying "It will mean you might meet better people. People who understand you." she thought about it and then packed up her things. Isabelle took 19 books instead of one. _screw you,_ she thought. _That's the spirit,_ the voices said. She took the suitcase downstairs, opened the front door and went through and slammed it shut.

She went to cross the street when a car came speeding down the street. 5 feet, 4, 3. Isabelle put her hands up like a stop maneuver. The car stopped. Everything stopped. She finished crossing the street and everything went back to normal speed. Her head started to throb, a sign of a headache. She walked and left town.

After all of the attempts to wake up, she finally woke up. She sat up, cold sweat trickling down her back while trying to gasp for air. " Shit." she swore fluently.

She tossed the blankets off of her and got out of bed and went straight to the bathroom. Isabelle turned on the water and splashed some on her face. She grabbed for the glass by the sink and got some water.

"What are you doing?" Came a voice from behind her. Isabelle jumped and turned around, no one was there.

"Who's there?!" She asked with alarm.

" You can hear me but can't see me." The masculine voice said. "A while ago you used to be able to see us. Do you still want to see us?"

"I want to know _who_ you are."

All of a sudden someone showed up in front of her. She was about to scream when the dude in front of her put his hand over her mouth. "Don't scream, or I will feed you to the vampire that's downstairs." A look of panic went on her face and he laughed. "You aren't going to scream are you?"

She shot a look at him and he slowly took his hand off of her mouth. She kicked his knee and kicked him in the groin. "Fuck you." he said.

"Are you volunteering?" She sarcastically asked. _Good, you are learning,_ said the voices in her head. She put her hands up in a stopping maneuver and stopped time. She got real clothes on, grabbed her keys, grabbed her duct tape and taped up the mysterious dude. She stole his wallet and grabbed her money from her piggy bank. He had a driver's license, on it said his name, Adam Starkland.

Isabelle ran downstairs and unlocked the door and went out, made sure to lock the door behind her. She unfroze time. Isabelle had her knife and saw the vampire. "Shit," she said. " who the hell are you?" She asked.

"Ah, running away, are you? Might as well try to kill me as well, but you can't kill me." The vampire chuckled.

" I might and yeah I can kill you. But, still, what is your god damn name?" Isabelle growled.

"Fine, it's Cameron. And the person you tied up just broke free."

"Screw it." And she attacked.

Cameron dodged it and attacked back. He grabbed hold of Isabelle and pulled her close to him. Cameron's mouth was open, fangs ready to bite, when the door opened. Isabelle opened her mouth to scream and he bit down on her neck. Cameron tasted salty and delicious blood and Isabelle started to cry. Adam came out the door and saw this.

"Cameron!" He exclaimed.

"What, I got hungry." Cameron said around Isabelle's neck.

"Enough with this or I will stab you." And to Adam and Cameron's surprise it was Isabelle that spoke. Cameron released Isabelle's neck and stepped back. Adam took a step forward. "Stay back!" Isabelle said and her voice wavered.

Isabelle put her hands up and stopped time. She walked over to Cameron and stabbed him deep and into the heart. She unfroze time and Adam ran to Cameron, who fell to the ground and burst into flames. "Bitch," Adam said.

Isabelle ran. She ran for five miles until she knew he wasn't following her anymore and ran the five miles back home. She took the long way back so he wouldn't find her. The long way is called the long way because she had to run an extra mile.

When she finally got back to her house, she finally realized something, she lost her keys. Isabelle froze time for the sixth time tonight, and started the climb to her balcony. After three minutes of climbing she got there and walked through the glass doors. Isabelle then collapsed onto her bed and fell asleep from exhaustion. Because she fell asleep, time unfroze.

* * *

 _Beep! Beep! Beep!_ Went Isabelle's alarm clock. Isabelle read the clock and it was 6am. She hit the snooze button and turned off her alarm. _It's Saturday. No need to get up yet._ Isabelle thought.

* * *

 _Knock, knock!_ "Isabelle, are you up?" Isabelle knew that voice. It belonged to Vanessa Collins. Isabelle's best friend, her first friend since she was adopted by Jessica and Robert.

"Why are you here this early? It's Saturday." Isabelle said.

"No, last time I checked it was Friday," Vanessa checked her phone. "Yep, it's Friday. Get your ass out of bed Izzy, or we'll be late for the bus."

Isabelle threw the covers back and got out of bed. " Ugh, it smells like you ran a marathon." Vanessa stated. "Change the shirt, keep the jeans and do the hair and lets go."

"Fine,"

Isabelle went to her bathroom and shut the door. She took her shirt off and tossed it into the clothes hamper, grabbed a tank top from the closet and put it on. Took her jeans off and put short-shorts on and put sandals on as well. She walked to the sink and washed her face, then she took a hair brush and brushed her hair up into a ponytail.

Izzy looked at her neck through the mirror, two little holes and dried blood was there. Suddenly all of the events of last night came rushing into her thoughts. "Shit," Izzy exclaimed. Isabelle went to her bag and grabbed the stick looking object that she stole from that dude named Adam. She took it and thought of something that might heal the mark, pointed the strange object to her skin and a design bloomed onto her skin. The design slowly disappeared and the bite from last night was gone.

Isabelle returned the object to the pocket of her bag and zipped the bag shut. She exited the bathroom, "Ready,"

"My watch was ten minutes ahead," Vanessa explained. "Sorry."

"No prob," Isabelle said. "We need to go anyways."

Isabelle and Vanessa made there way down two flights of stairs and out the door. They walked three blocks to the bus stop and got on the bus.


End file.
